the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
El TV Kadsre/TV Listings/29th December 2017
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; '''Breakfast * '''7:00am; ETVKPS ** 7:00am; Sesame Street (P) ** 8:00am; Bob the Builder © ** 8:30am; Thomas and Friends © * 9:00am; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Shell Rugby Club: El Kadsre vs. Helvmark * '''11:15am; '''Tanglin (PG) * '''11:45am; '''Bargain Hunt (G) * '''12:50pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''1:00pm; '''Japan This Week (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Road Archives (G) * '''2:00pm; '''Metanomics (G) * '''2:30pm; '''Vasili's Garden (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Daily Bumps (G) * '''3:30pm; '''Home and Away (PG) * '''4:00pm; '''Coronation Street (M) * '''4:30pm; Kids' WB Weekdays * 5:00pm; '''1700 * '''6:00pm; '''3-D (G) * '''6:30pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''7:00pm; '''Scientific Review of the Year 2017 (G) * '''7:30pm; '''Let's Go Birdwatching (G) * '''8:00pm; '''8:00 * '''9:00pm; '''Stories from The Edge (PG) * '''10:00pm; '''Little Women (PG) * '''11:10pm; '''Griff's Great Britain (G) * '''11:45pm; '''Rage Guest Programmer: Empress of the Future (AO) * '''2:30am; '''Infomercials (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''It Is Written El Kadsre (G) * '''6:30am; '''Back Roads (G) * '''7:00am; '''Community Kitchen (G) * '''7:30am; '''Timewatch (G) * '''8:30am; '''Antiques Roadshow (G) * '''9:30am; '''EKI2LRN * 1:00pm; Life TV (G) * '''12:00pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Baseball - EKBL: Glonisla SuperFunnels vs. Fusa Lions * '''1:30pm; '''On The Red Dot (G) * '''2:00pm; '''Hot Shoe Shuffle (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Gethers ** '''3:00pm; '''Power Rangers Ninja Steel (G) ** '''3:30pm; Maho Girls PreCure! (G) * 4:15pm; Classic Hitchcock: '''The Paradine Case (1947) (B&W) (PG) * '''5:55pm; '''360TuneBox (PG) * '''6:00pm; '''El Kadsre Extras * '''6:50pm; '''Doctor Who (PG) * '''7:20pm; '''Thailand: Earth's Tropical Paradise (G) * '''8:20pm; '''Shortland Street (M) * '''8:50pm; '''The Marriage of Figaro (G) * '''9:50pm; MOVIES: '''Ghost Story (1974) (M) * '''11:35pm; '''The Crown (M) * '''12:35am; '''Glitch (M) * '''1:30am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 * '''5:30am; '''Impact for Life (G) ETVKK * '''6:00am; '''Lego Elves: Secrets of Elevndale (G) * '''6:25am; '''Nutri Ventures (G) * '''6:40am; '''The Magic School Bus Rides Again (G) * '''7:15am; '''Geronimo Stilton (G) * '''7:30am; '''The ZhuZhus (G) * '''7:45am; '''The Worst Witch (G) * '''8:15am; '''Oggy and the Cockroaches (G) * '''8:30am; '''Zig & Sharko (G) * '''8:45am; Cartoon Network ** 8:45am; '''The Amazing World of Gumball (G) ** '''9:00am; '''Mighty Magiswords (G) ** '''9:15am; '''Teen Titans GO! (G) ** '''9:30am; '''Unikitty! (G) ** '''9:45am; '''Steven Universe (G) ** '''10:00am; '''Adventure Time (G) ** '''10:15am; '''We Bare Bears (G) ** '''10:30am; '''The Powerpuff Girls (G) ** '''10:45am; '''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (G) ** '''11:00am; '''Ben 10 (G) * '''11:15am; '''Nickelodeon ** '''11:15am; '''The Loud House (G) ** '''11:30am; '''The Loud House: The Loudset Mission: Relative Chaos (G) ** '''11:55am; SpongeBob SquarePants ** 12:10pm; Game Shakers ** 12:25pm; Lip Sync Battle Shorties ** 12:40pm; Hunter Street ** 12:55pm; '''Welcome to the Wayne ** '''1:10pm; '''I Am Frankie ** '''1:25pm; Massive Monster Mayhem ** 1:40pm; '''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn ** '''1:55pm; Pig Goat Banana Cricket ** 2:10pm; Paradise Run ** 2:25pm; School of Rock ** 2:40pm; Bunsen Is a Beast * 2:55pm; Power Rangers Ninja Steel * 3:10pm; '''SciGirls (G) * '''3:25pm; '''The Davincibles (G) * '''3:40pm; '''Zig & Sharko (G) * '''3:55pm; '''After School Club (G) * '''4:55pm; MOVIES: '''Space Warriors (2013) (PG) * '''6:30pm; '''Pearlie (G) * '''6:45pm; Danger Mouse (G) * 7:00pm; Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (G) * 7:30pm; Skylanders Academy (G) * 7:55pm; Hotel Transylvania: The Series (G) * 8:00pm; Terrytitans (G) * 9:05pm; Degrassi: Next Class (G) * 9:35pm; Lost & Found Music Studios (G) * 10:04pm; Odd Squad (G) * 10:35pm; Wild Kratts (G) * 11:05pm; Maggie & Bianca: Fashion Friends (G) * 11:55am; Rage on ETVKK (PG) * 12:55am; '''Close (until at 5am) El TV Kadsre 3 * '''6:00am; 60 Seconds * 6:01am; Rage (AO) * 7:00pm; '''60 Seconds * '''7:01pm; '''The Simpsons (M) * '''7:30pm; '''Abroad in Japan (G) * '''7:55pm; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''8:00pm; '''Doctor Who: The Runaway Bride (PG) * '''9:05pm; '''Blokesworld (AO) * '''9:35pm; '''Vinesauce (M) * '''10:04pm; '''60 Seconds * '''10:05pm; '''Andy Wilson's Cursed Commercials (AO) * '''11:05pm; '''Jono and Ben (M) * '''12:00am; '''Player Attack (M) * '''12:30am; '''Do You Want to See a Dead Body? (AV) * '''12:55am; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''1:00am; '''Mary Kills People (AV) * '''1:45am; '''Rage (AO) * '''4:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 ETVKPS * '''6:00am; '''Teletubbies * '''6:20am; '''Twirlytoos * '''6:30am; '''Sesame Street * '''6:55am; '''The Furchester Hotel * '''7:10am; '''Chirp * '''7:35am; '''Jumping Jellybeans * '''7:55am; '''Yakka Dee * '''8:05am; '''ETVKPS Ballet: The Tortoise and the Hare * '''8:50am; '''Bob the Builder * '''9:00am; '''Swashbuckle * '''9:25am; '''Sagwa on the Go! * '''9:45am; '''Hi-5 El Kadsre * '''10:15am; '''Go Jetters * '''10:30am; '''Apple Tree House * '''10:45am; '''Biggleton * '''10:55am; '''Thomas the Tank Engine * '''11:10am; '''My Pet and Me * '''11:25am; '''Shapes World * '''11:40am; '''Diplodos (2015) * '''11:55am; '''Nature Cat * '''12:10pm; '''Go Jetters * '''12:20pm; '''Wong Ton and Ting Ting's Many Adventures * '''12:35pm; '''Magic Door * '''12:45pm; '''Sagwa on the Go! * '''1:00pm; '''Playhouse Disney ** '''1:00pm; Mickey & The Roadster Racers ** 1:30pm; '''Doc McStuffins ** '''2:00pm; The Lion Guard ** 2:30pm; Sofia the First ** 3:00pm; Miles From Tomorrowland ** 3:30pm; '''Puppy Dog Pals ** '''4:00pm; Vampirina ** 4:30pm; PJ Masks ** 5:00pm; Goldie & Bear * 5:35pm; '''Sooty * '''5:50pm; '''Pablo * '''6:00pm; '''64 Zoo Lane * '''6:15pm; '''Dream with Kim * '''6:20pm; '''In The Night Garden * '''6:50pm; ETVKPS''' Bedtime Stories * '''7:00pm; Close (until at 5am) El TV Kadsre 4 * 6:00am; El TV Kadsre 24 * 6:00pm; Jay Leno's Garage * 6:30pm; Top Gear * 7:00pm; '''World News Tonight * '''7:30pm; '''Sounds of Musicals (G) * '''8:30pm; '''Royal Institution Christmas Lectures (G) * '''9:30pm; El TV Kadsre 4 World Cinema: '''The Bubble (Israel, 2006) (AO) * '''11:30pm; '''The World's Most Expensive Stolen Paintings (G) * '''12:30am; '''Monty Python Flying Circus (PG) * '''1:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 El TV Kadsre 5 * '''6:00am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley * '''6:30am; '''ETVKPS ** '''6:30am; '''Let's Go ** '''6:35am; '''Takaro Tribe (P) * '''7:00am; '''ETVKK ** '''7:00am; '''Arthur © ** '''7:25am; Danger Mouse (G) ** 7:50am; '''Chuck's Choice (G) * '''8:05am; '''Infomercials * '''9:30am; '''Good Mythical Morning with Rhett & Link (G) * '''10:00am; '''Rex the Runt (PG) * '''11:00am; '''NHK Newsline (Japan) * '''11:30am; '''Channel 5 News (Singapore) * '''12:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) * '''12:30pm; '''CCTV Xinwen Lianbo (China) * '''1:00pm; '''Whanau Living (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Who Are You: School (PG) (South Korea) * '''2:30pm; '''Erin Ga Chosen! (Japan) * '''3:00pm; '''ETVKPS ** '''3:00pm; '''Nature Cat (P) * '''3:30pm; '''ETVKK ** '''3:30pm; '''Make It Pop (G) ** '''4:00pm; Little Witch Academia (PG) ** '''4:25pm; '''Piggy Tales (G) ** '''4:30pm; '''Adam & Eve (G) * '''5:00pm; '''Home and Away (PG) * '''5:30pm; '''TV Asahi JapaNews 24 (Japan) * '''6:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) * '''7:00pm; '''Music Fair (G) (Japan) * '''7:30pm; '''Sweet & Sour (G) * '''8:00pm; '''It's Japan, Man! (G) * '''8:30pm; '''Lion Mums 2 (M) * '''9:30pm; '''Mindhunter (AV) * '''10:30pm; '''TVNZ 1 Tonight (New Zealand) * '''11:00pm; '''Triple J TV (M) * '''12:00am; '''Rage (AO) * '''5:05am; '''BBC World News (United Kingdom) * '''5:35am; '''Te Karere (New Zealand) El TV Kadsre 4K Kidzone * '''6:00am; '''Jumping Jellybeans * '''6:25am; '''Kidzone * '''6:30am; '''Squeak! * '''6:55am; '''Kidzone * '''7:00am; '''Teletubbies * '''7:25am; '''Kidzone * '''7:30am; '''Engie Benjiy * '''7:40am; '''Let's Play * '''8:05am; '''Kidzone * '''8:10am; '''You and Me El Kadsre * '''8:35am; '''Kidzone * '''8:40am; '''Bumble * '''9:05am; '''Kidzone * '''9:10am; '''The Furchester Hotel * '''9:25am; '''Kidzone * '''9:30am; '''Ready Dress Go * '''9:55am; '''Kidzone * '''10:00am; '''Party Animals * '''10:25am; '''Shapes World * '''10:30am; '''Kidzone * '''10:35am; '''The Dress-Up Box * '''10:40am; '''Sesame Street ** Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures ** Cookie's Crumby Pictures ** Smart Cookies ** Elmo's World * '''11:10am; '''Kidzone * '''11:15am; '''Brum * '''11:30am; '''Kidzone * '''11:35am; '''Diplodos (2015) * '''12:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''12:05pm; '''Dance Time * '''12:15pm; '''Thomas The Tank Engine * '''12:25pm; '''Puzzle * '''12:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''12:35pm; '''Nature Cat * '''1:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''1:05pm; '''Sesame Street ** Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck ** Elmo's World * '''1:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''1:35pm; '''Play School El Kadsre * '''2:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''2:05pm; '''Teletubbies * '''2:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''2:35pm; '''Sagwa on the Go! * '''2:50pm; '''Magic Box * '''3:15pm; '''Color n Paint * '''3:20pm; '''Elmo the Musical * '''3:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''3:35pm; '''Nature Cat El TV Kadsre 4K Family * '''4:00pm; '''MyStreet: Starlight (PG) * '''4:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''4:30pm; '''Shortland Street: From The Beginning (PG) * '''4:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:00pm; '''Location, Location, Location (G) * '''5:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:30pm; '''Mad About Animals (G) * '''5:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''6:00pm; '''Whiskas Cat Show (G) * '''6:30pm; '''Country Calendar El Kadsre (G) * '''6:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''7:00pm; '''Stars In Their Eyes El Kadsre (G) * '''7:55pm; '''Whanau * '''8:00pm; '''Home and Away: The Early Years (PG) * '''8:25pm; '''Meet The Locals El TV Kadsre 4K Showcase * '''8:30pm; '''Dinner for One (1963, Germany) (G) (B&W) * '''9:00pm; '''Artsville (G) * '''9:25pm; '''EK Directs (M) * '''9:30pm; '''SOS Shorts on Screen (M) * '''10:20pm; '''EK Directs (M) * '''10:30pm; '''The Games (M) * '''11:00pm; '''Chartbusting 80's (M) * '''11:50pm; '''EK Directs (M) El TV Kadsre 4K Caution * '''12:00am; '''Robot Chicken (AV) * '''12:25am; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''12:30am; '''1000 Ways to Die (AV) * '''12:55am; '''RackaRacka (AV) * '''1:00am; '''1000 Ways to Die (AV) * '''1:25am; '''Mari-Kari (AV) * '''1:30am; '''Underbelly EK: The Dealer (AO) * '''2:15am; '''Bottom (AV) * '''2:45am; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''2:50am; '''Close El TV Kadsre Spanish El TV Kadsre Japanese * '''6:00am; '''Breakfast Nippon * '''9:00am; '''ETVKPS ** '''9:00am; '''Teletubbies (P) ** '''9:25am; '''With Mother (P) * '''9:50am; '''Infomericals * '''12:00pm; '''Burning Questions (G) * '''12:30pm; '''Delicious Japan! (G) * '''1:00pm; '''Lunch ON! (G) * '''1:30pm; '''My High School Business (PG) * '''2:30pm; '''J-Hits! * '''2:40pm; '''ETVKK ** '''2:40pm; '''Oggy and the Cockroaches (G) ** '''2:55pm; '''Yo-kai Watch (G) ** '''3:25pm; '''Larva (PG) ** '''3:55pm; '''After School Club (G) ** '''4:55pm; '''Music Video * '''5:00pm; '''Moco's Kitchen (G) * '''5:30pm; '''Kino! (G) * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre Japanese News * '''6:30pm; '''1830 * '''7:00pm; '''Avengers Social Club (M) * '''8:00pm; '''Setoutsumi (M) * '''9:00pm; '''My Sassy Girl (PG) * '''10:00pm; '''AbemaTV News * '''10:30pm; '''The Night (G) * '''11:30pm; '''Rage (M) * '''12:30am; '''Close ETV (Horizon Nations Television) * '''6:00am; '''Infomercials * '''3:00pm; '''BBC World News * '''3:30pm; '''Asia Business Report * '''3:45pm; '''Sport Today * '''4:00pm; '''BBC World News * '''4:30pm; '''The Travel Show * '''5:00pm; '''Behind Garage Doors (G) * '''5:30pm; '''The El Kadsre City Live (G) * '''6:00pm; '''El Kadsre City News * '''6:30pm; '''Rural Deilvery (G) * '''7:00pm; '''News at 7.00 * '''7:30pm; '''The Royle Family (PG) * '''8:05pm; '''Gavin and Stacey (PG) * '''8:40pm; SPORTS: '''Baseball - El Kadsre vs. Japan * '''10:30pm; '''Dark Carnival (M) * '''11:00pm; '''Close Ratings * '''P - '''Preschool * '''C - '''Children * '''G - '''General * '''PG - '''Parental Gudiance * '''M - '''Mature * '''AV - '''Adult Violence * '''AO - '''Adults Only Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV listings Category:Television Category:2017 Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El TV Kadsre 4 Category:El TV Kadsre 5 Category:ETVKK Category:ETVKPS Category:2010s Category:Fictional TV guide Category:Television in El Kadsre